Antirrhinum majus. 
xe2x80x98Balumpinkxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Antirrhinum plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balumpinkxe2x80x99. This new cultivar was developed by the inventor through a controlled breeding program during August 1997 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Antirrhinum cultivars with trailing mounded habit, continuous flowering, excellent basal branching and small, dark green foliage.
xe2x80x98Balumpinkxe2x80x99 resulted from the self fertilization of the proprietary antirrhinum plant designated 90-2 which is characterized by its compact habit, purple flowers and medium green glabrous foliage. The resulting seed was collected and germinated. From the flowering progeny, a plant was selected in April 1998 and initially designated 229-2.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal or stem cuttings taken during 1998 and 1999 at Arroyo Grande, Calif., U.S.A. has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) Exhibits a trailing habit,
(b) Forms abundant bright pink flowers, and
(c) Exhibits dark green foliage.
When the new cultivar of the present invention is compared to Candelabra xe2x80x98Rose Pinkxe2x80x99 (not patented in the United States) it is found that the new cultivar exhibits a somewhat less trailing habit, larger foliage with a different texture and flowers that differ in color and fragrance as detailed in TABLE 1, below.